wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
StormClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1, 2 ---- The coyote introduced himself as Sunset, and at once, Hiddenstar narrowed his eyes. How was this canine able to speak the tongue of a feline? Sunset narrowed his eyes as well, much sharper than the great leader had. "I'm hear to send you a warning, cat. These swamps do not belong to you and your petty little 'Clan', they belong to me and my fellow packmates. I'm only giving you a fair warning." The coyote rolled a pebble with his paw. "In two days, me and my two friends shall visit again. And if you and your little kitty friends aren't gone by then...." He crushed the pebble with his paw. "We'll make you fluffy-paws vanish from his planet altogether."Silverstar 15:27, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe gaped upon seeing a coyote in the camp. Gossip had already began and she had heard it could speak cat. She padded by Hiddenstar's den and sat down, curling her tail around her paws, in case it attacked the leader, and the fact she was dying to know how this would exffect the Clan. ~Patchfeather~ 16:52, July 19, 2016 (UTC) He was muscular and intidmiating, but that didn't mean he was all brawn. Oh no, Hiddenstar could be a sly one when he wanted. "Fine, this territory isn't worth the trouble anyways." The coyote nodded in approval, although disliking the fact that the leader had insulted his home. "We'll be back in two days." With that, the canine slithered out of the willow tree and exited the camp.Silverstar 16:57, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe's gaze followed the fox, her chin jutting out, and her eyes ferice until he disappeared out the entrace. "What happened?" she asked, not realizing she had spoken out loud. What had that mange-ridden creature been doing here? If it so much touch any of the Clan... oh she would not be happy. ~Patchfeather~ 17:06, July 19, 2016 (UTC) The leader did not answer immediately, rather called for his deputy. "Swampgator," Hiddenstar had began, his eyes darkening before he spoke, "ready the warriors for battle in two days."Silverstar 17:07, July 19, 2016 (UTC) "Why?" Whitetoe's head snapped away from the entrance to look at the leader and deputy. ~Patchfeather~ 17:11, July 19, 2016 (UTC) "This 'Sunset' has a pack, and they think this swamp is theirs." Hiddenstar flexed his claws. "They're coming back in two days to make sure that we're gone. And well, this is our home, so they can suck it."Silverstar 17:16, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe's fiery eyes darkened. How dare those stupid mutts come in here and tell them what to do. "They won't dare take our territory," Not with me. ''"Are we attacking them, or waiting until the two days?" ~Patchfeather~ 17:20, July 19, 2016 (UTC) "Because we can't risk walking into a pack we know nothing about, we'll wait for them." Hiddenstar watched Swampgator gather warriors and address them. "He said he's taking his friends with him, so if we can kill of this pack's Alpha when he comes into our camp...they'll be in a confused and terrified frenzy, and should leave us alone."'Silverstar' 17:22, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe nodded, flexing her claws in and out. ---- Jumpstrike kneaded the ground in fear and excitement. ---- Morningwing hadn't even noticed what was going on until now. "A pack?" ~Patchfeather~ 17:27, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Birdsoar padded out of the warriors' den, Willowspirit close behind her. "I don't want to fight" Willowspirit complained from behind the white she-cat. Bouldersnow, meanwhile, was eyeing up Willowspirit... as he'd developed a crush on her. Oops. --look me in the eye 20:26, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Palefang sat apart from the others with her family, Flyshade and Talltail. "Why do you suppose their here?" Palefang asked. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 01:08, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Palefang grinned. ''Good! She'd defend her home with pride. The brown mink warrior stood before glancing around, the prey pile was small and if they were to battle soon she'd need to hunt. With that she disappeared out of camp. Silence filled the air outside of camp and was rather creepy. Sighing with courage, the young warrior made her way through the swamp glancing every few steps she took. No matter what she showed the warrior was actually scared out of her fur. — ~Patchfeather~ 16:24, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Talltail was growing worried as nobody had seen Palefang in hours. The brown mink however sauntered in with a large trout. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 18:16, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Jumpstrike was out for a little night hunting. He jerked his head up when he heard a splash in the marsh, but before he could see what it was, something hit him in the head, then everything was black. ~Patchfeather~ 22:33, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Palefang was sleeping just inside the camp entrance and jerked awake only to be knocked out with a solid paw. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 00:26, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Palefang awoke to darkness. That's all she could see. Meanwhile back in camp, Talltail and Flyshade were growing very worried about the sudden disappearance of their sister. It wasn't like her. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 23:34, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Flyshade glanced up feeling frustration. "It's not just Shorepebble," the tabby and white molly said struggling to control her anger. "Palefang is gone too. Hiddenstar you talked with her just a few days before." — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 04:10, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Flyshade narrowed her eyes, her pale green eyes met her brother's. "Maybe we can look for her." She suggested to the tabby and white tom. — [[Bramblestar|look me in the eye 07:11, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Dewpaw and Minnowpaw had just heard about Shorepebble and Palefang's disappearances and it didn't sound good. "Suppose it was those coyotes," Minnowpaw whispered. "Come on," Dewpaw said turning to head back into the den. Minnowpaw nodded before following her littermate silently. Roseheart felt her chest constrict in fear. "Who would do this?" She asked herself. She had heard her daughters conversation and if had been one of them she had no clue what she'd do. — ~Patchfeather~ 13:01, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Swampgator shook his head. "That makes three missing...Stormrage, Whitetoe, and Talltail, I need you three to find Jumpstrike, Shorepebble, and Palefang." He nodded to the three warriors, confident that they were strong enough to tackle whatever challenge they had to face. He then turned to Roseheart, Willowspirit, Morningwing, and Dusktiger. "I need you four to search camp for anyone else who may be missing." Hiddenstar suddenly stepped forward. "Wait. Stormrage, Talltail, and Whitetoe, visit Foggysky and Flameheart before you go...I've a feeling this may be a long journey."Silverstar 16:56, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe nodded and padded over to the medicine den. ~Patchfeather~ 18:59, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Stormrage followed, glancing back at the deputy. He pitied the tom, for who knew what state they'd find his beloved sister in.Silverstar 19:49, July 30, 2016 (UTC) (Foggysky is still in camp, right?) Morningwing went to check the apprentices den. No one missing there. ~Patch< span style="font-family:Segoe Script;font-size:15px;text-shadow:lime 1px 1px 2px;">feather~ 19:54, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Talltail flattened his ears before casting a glance at his other sister. She seemed to be rather angry. Flyshade wasn't really upset about not being chosen for the search parties. "What about me?" She asked the leader flattening her ears. Roseheart made her search quick before making her way back to her mate. "I don't think there's anyone else that's missing. Why do you suppose their gone?" She murmured. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 22:58, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe lapped up the bitter herbs. "Thanks, Foggysky," she meowed, and retreated back into the main camp. She spotted Morningwing and called him over. "Has the whole camp been searched?" she asked. Morningwing nodded. "No one else is missing." Whitetoe let out a realived sigh. "Good." ~Patchfeather~ 23:12, July 30, 2016 (UTC) The blind she-cat nodded before her fogged eyes clouded with worry. "Good luck to you all. Make sure you eat before you leave, those herbs can upset your stomach if you don't." Stormrage nodded to the she-cat as he walked out. "Eat? Hah, noooo problem!"Silverstar 23:14, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe grabbed a vole and quickly ate it. "So have you any idea where we shall go?" ~Patchfeather~ 23:19, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Stormrage snagged a squirrel off the pile for himself, and gobbled it down quickly, as if he hadn't eaten in moons. "We'll track Shorepebble's scent, since hers will be the easiest to find. She was on guard duty last night."Silverstar 23:22, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe nodded. "I have a feeling they are together, at least I really hope they are." ~Patchfeather~ 23:24, July 30, 2016 (UTC) The dark tabby nodded. "I do too...and I think..." He trailed off, feeling Hiddenstar's gaze on his pelt. He turned his head to look at the leader, who held his gaze before eventually walking off. He knew too. "...we're going to have a big surprise waiting for us."Silverstar 23:28, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe nodded grimly. "I hope they are okay... do you think it is the coyotes who did this?" ~Patchfeather~ 23:31, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Stormrage blinked. "Oh, they're coyotes?" He derped, he had thought they were foxes. Ah, oh well, same thing, both were canines. He cleared his throat, embarrassed in himself. "But yes, I do think the coyotes decided to hold them...ransom."Silverstar 23:35, July 30, 2016 (UTC) "Probably to get us to leave," Whitetoe snorted. "I'll maul them." ~Patchfeather~ 23:42, July 30, 2016 (UTC) The dark tom nodded before stretching out lazily. "Yeah...we'll skin 'em alive..." He yawned and then shook out his pelt. "But we best get going, so we can have energy to skin 'em." (They'll have a seperate journey page, while StrC fight the coyotes once they attack the camp)Silverstar 00:09, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe nodded. She got to her paws. "Let's go," she mewed and began to lead the way out of camp. ---- Shimmertail led her apprentice Featherpaw into camp, both carrying a bird. They put their catches on the fresh-kill pile. "Go ahead and get some rest, you did well today," Shimmertail purred to the light tabby. Featherpaw nodded, butting her head to Shimmertail's as she left. Shimmertail and Featherpaw had a close bond, they were like sisters. ~Patchfeather~ 01:16, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Hiddenstar sat beside Swampgator, attempting to comfort worried deputy who fretted over his lost sister. But it seemed that he could not comfort his deputy, so he gave up and left. Silverstar 01:27, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Flyshade sat down outside the warriors den. She had been pondering why he'd been so snappy about the conversation with Palefang. He knee she liked him right? — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 02:00, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Shimmertail picked a vole off the fresh-kill pile and ate. She hoped the missing cats would return soon. --- Morningwing lazily dabbed a paw in the snow. The Gathering was soon, and he wondered if Hiddenstar would mention the missing cats and coytes. Probably not. That may make the Clan look weak. ~Patchfeather~ 20:11, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Although he knew that Foggysky couldn't see, Swampgator couldn't shake the feeling that Foggysky was watching him, and obviously concerned. Flattening his ears, the deputy shifted away and into the warrior's den to hide.Silverstar 21:16, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing decided to go hunting. He brought down a squirrel on some firmer ground. He found himself facing where RockClan was, many, many tail-lengths away. Something about the thought of his old Clan made his paws itched to race back there and forget about everything that happened, and be an apprentice again, with Wolfstar, Riverpaw, Dewbramble... Winterkit, all of them there again. Darkfrost trekked through the marshes, though she had been living within them for seasons now, she still hated the wet stickiness of it. She was looking for some marigold; she hadn't been sent by the medicine cats, but thought it would be a very good idea, if something happened with the coyotes. She breathed in the crisp winter air. It was warmer today; it was to be Newleaf soon. The thought made her brighten a bit. StormClan would still be here, in the marshes, with new kits, warriors, apprentices... not driven out, homeless. ~Patchfeather~ 21:41, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Swampgator was still sulking greatly, so Hiddenstar ended up taking over his duties as well. Nobody could blame the poor deputy, losing his sister out of the blue, and for all he knew...she could've been torn to pieces by the coyotes. "Dusktiger, I need you to take another group of warriors out for training today."Silverstar 22:25, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing padded back to camp, and was just padding into camp when he heard Hiddenstar. "May I join?" he asked his brother, trotting over. --- Featherpaw picked her way over to Hiddenstar. She had never really spoken dirctly to him before, and she shuffled her paws at the thought of speaking right to the Clan's leader. "I-is there anything I could - can do?" she stammered quietly. ~Patchfeather~ 23:06, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Dusktiger pricked his ears in interest. "Heck yeah you can!"---- Hiddenstar gazed down at the little apprentice, and frowned slightly. He couldn't risk throwing apprentices out into the swamp with the coyotes about, for they were the future of the Clan. "Contact your mentor and ask them about helping build up camp. It's important that it's as strong as possible."Silverstar 23:12, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Featherpaw nodded and scampered off to find Shimmertail. She for some reason felt like she was in trouble, but tried to hide it as she found Shimmertail eating a starling. "Hi, Featherpaw. You look like you've just been slapped in the face," the smoke tabby remarked. Ignoring that, Featherpaw went into the subject. "Is there something I can do to help make the camp stronger?" Shimmertail stuided her paws for a moment in thought. "Perhaps you should join Dusktiger's training patrol? you should keep you battle skills sharp if a battle comes." Featherpaw nodded, and padded over to Dusktiger. "Shimmertail said to join your patrol," she said simply. ~Patchfeather~ 23:23, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Hiddenstar retreated into his den to think, or rather, pace. He would likely join a hunting patrol later today, to get some good blood flowing into his brain.---- Dusktiger blinked in surprise as he glanced at the apprentice. "Oh, alright then. Will she be tagging along?" Surely Shimmertail would train as well, seeing that Featherpaw was her apprentice.Silverstar 00:52, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Featherpaw looked back to Shimmertail, who had finished her fresh-kill and was now cleaning the old bedding out of the nursery. "I don't think she will..." she murmured, finding it a bit strange her mentor was doing apprentice tasks, while her own apprentice went training. "I know most of the moves though, I just got to keep in shape." ~Patchfeather~ 01:19, August 10, 2016 (UTC) The dark tabby warrior let out a sigh before turning away. "Alright then, let's head out."Silverstar 01:23, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing followed his brother, while Featherpaw hanged a few fox-lengths behind. ~Patchfeather~ 01:33, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Dusktiger walked in his usual quick and bouncy gait, humming to himself as he went along. "Let's train some place with less...mud."---- Swampgator let out a mental sigh, happy that Hiddenstar was willing to take over his duties for the time being. He worried about his sister constantly, and he knew that as soon as he saw a coyote...well, they wouldn't last very long.Silverstar 14:09, August 11, 2016 (UTC) "Great," Morningwing agreed. He couldn't picture trianing in the mud... "You don't think Hiddenstar will mention the coyotes at the Gathering, do you?" ---- Shimmertail noticed Swampgator while she was cleaning up the nursery. She felt sorry for him; she knew the pain of losing a sibling. I hope they find her... along with Jumpstrike and Palefang. They are all good warriors and have so much ahead of them. ~Patchfeather~ 15:19, August 11, 2016 (UTC) (NOTE: This is after the Gathering.) Hiddenstar returned from the Gathering, twitching his tail and moving silently without a single word. Something felt...off, like something was going to happen. So he went with his gut, doubling up the guards that night before slinking into his den and going to sleep.---- Swampgator also went to sleep, still worried for his sister. He hardly talked at the Gathering, but either way, he was exhuasted. Thankfully, the guards were cats who were fully rested, those who hadn't gone to the Gathering and had been able to sleep before those who went to the Gathering returned.Silverstar 02:56, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Darkfrost lay in her nest after the Gathering. She couldn't sleep though. Something felt off, and she could tell her Clanmates noticed too. But another thing was bothering her, she felt sick, having to throw up all the time, and she felt tired all the time. What if she was sick? she remembered the illness that struck RockClan. This couldn't be it though. Well, it was newleaf, all kinds of new things were growing, it was probably just a little bug. ~Patchfeather~ 18:56, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Sparkfrost was on guard duty, and he felt very uneasy. He could feel it too, everyone could. They would come...they would come now. At the flash of a wood-colored pelt, Sparkfrost raised the alarm: "They coyotes, they're here, they're here!!"Silverstar 18:59, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing leaped to his paws, his pelt ruffled from sleep. He swung his head around trying to figure out what was happening. Then the coyote scent hit him. --- Darkfrost scrambled out of her nest, pelt bristling. She spotted the gleaming eyes of one through the camp entrance. She raced past Sparkstorm and hurtled herself onto the coyote, snarling. ~Patchfeather~ 20:26, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Sparkstorm pelted after Darkfrost, his fangs bared as he attacked the coyotes, clinging to the side of one and doing his best to avoid the snapping jaws.---- Dusktiger raised his head in alarm, ears pricked and body tensed. He was ready. He awoke Swampgator and informed him of the coyotes, and the deputy became a monster. His eyes burned with anger, thirsty for revenge, and he lunged at the nearest coyote as soon as he exited camp.Silverstar 20:30, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing bursted out of the warriors den and pelted for the camp entrance. He skidded to a halt. He twitched his ears rapidly, trying to figure out where coyote noises were coming from, and where cats were. Everything was all jumbled together, he tried scenting, but it was no use. He suddenly realized this was his very first real battle. Panicing, he ran in a circle, just to a coyote who turned, snarling and lunged at him. ~Patchfeather~ 20:35, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Hiddenstar forced his way out of his den, racing from camp and then glancing around for that Sunset guy. They had to take out the leader, only the leader...then, they coyotes would go nuts and be all out of order.Silverstar 20:39, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Featherpaw darted out from under the paws of the coyotes, then found one that wasn't as big as the other ones, attacking Morningwing. Why isn't he fighting it? ''She thought, then shrugged and flew onto it's shoulders, digging her teeth into it's thick fur. ~Patchfeather~ 20:44, August 18, 2016 (UTC) The leader found himself crashing into a small coyote, the canine yelping in surprise before biting at the tom. Hiddenstar pulled away after kicking it in the jaw, searching for Swampgator. He found his deputy with his coat smeared with blood, but the leader couldn't recognize if it was Swampgator's, or a coyote's. "Swampgator! We have to find and target Sunset!"'Silverstar''' 20:46, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay